The present invention relates to a hetero crystalline structure and a semiconductor device using it. This hetero crystalline structure is applied to a semiconductor device using a hetero-junction such as a semiconductor laser device.
As disclosed in "Proceedings of the 29th spring meeting of the Japan Society of Applied Physics and related societies (The Japan Society of Applied Physics, Tokyo, 1892)" 4p-E-5, p748, by Hiroshi Kukimoto, a compound semiconductor and alloy semiconductor have two crystalline structure types a zincblende-structure and a wurtzite-structure, but most of the crystals actually used in a semiconductor device are of the zincblende-structure. On the other hand, many of the wurtzite-structure crystals have a wide bandgap so that they are expected to be used as materials of a visible-light-emitting laser, etc.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hetero crystalline structure constructed of semiconductor materials of the zincblende-structure and the wurtzite structure in their bulk state and a semiconductor device using this.